The Silver Doe:Deathly Hallows Missing Moments
by Jen.RxH
Summary: a collection of missing moments between Ron and Hermione in deathly hallows from beginning to end. I personally decided that they should have more moments like these... I wish I could come up with a better, artsier title but it's a great read. :D
1. Wedding Preparations

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns all.

Okay here goes- first missing moment. Enjoy!!! I enjoyed writing these so I hope you have a good read.

* * *

Takes place as Ron is sent up to clean his room.

**Wedding preparations**

Ron stormed angrily up the stairs feeling his face flush. He wouldn't be surprised if steam was coming out of his ears at the very moment. He wasn't very sure as to why cleaning his room was bothering quite to this extent but he just couldn't believe how desperately his mother was trying to keep them apart!

He entered his room and made sure to slam the door deliberately hoping that everyone would hear his rage. He took the clothes lying around on the floor and on his bed and shoved them into his closet.

_Mum isn't mental enough to check in there_-

As he continued to hide his things in every undetected area, giving it the illusion of a tidy room he couldn't help but think the situation over. There was no denying it- he missed the company of both his best friends. He hadn't been able to plot anything with Harry despite the amount of time they'd already spent at the Burrow, not to mention a certain bushy hair girl, with whom he hadn't argued in weeks! And that, quite obviously was despicable and a complete break of tradition. Well obviously he didn't enjoy the actual fighting- but at least he got her attention. The way her eyebrows raised furiously, the way she pursed her lips, the way-

His thoughts where interrupted with a knock on the door.

"Oh I'm cleaning it, I'm cleaning it!" he grumbled loudly.

"No, Ron, it's me." Hermione answered stepping into his room- looking around as if inspecting the current tidiness of the place.

To her utter amazement, it did look surprisingly clean- and by the expression on her face it was clear she didn't trust it.

Ron noticed her looking suspiciously at his closet and decided to change the subject quickly.

"Why'd you knock? I told you, you don't really have to-"

Hermione smiled and replied uncertainly. "I thought you made it clear after the time I walked in on you changing to always knock.'

"Uh. Right- well…" his ears began to turn even pinker than before. He had let that moment slip his mind. A bit lost for words, he felt himself flush, and mentally named himself worlds biggest prat.

He laughed uncomfortably.

"You alright? You seem a bit flustered." She stated pointedly.

"Yeah, course-" Ron coughed, "why wouldn't I be?" He asked defensively.

She raised her arms, "Okay, whatever you say."

Ron was quite sure a smile was playing at her lips.

He thought back to Dumbledore's funeral and how close they'd been. He hoped that maybe after that he would be able to muster the courage to tell her how he felt about her. Unfortunately for him, though brave enough to accompany Harry on any adventure, risk his life for his friends, heck even face giant carnivore spiders, teenage girls and rejection continued to scare him. His thoughts were interrupted by a moan issuing from Hermione.

Noticing the Ron's bemused look, she flopped down on his bed.

"Sorry, I just wish that we could really enjoy our last days here, you know? Feels like we haven't even had a moment to sit and talk- to plan- or… I don't know, have fun?"

Before Ron could reply, she added, "I know that sounds terribly childish of me, but I'm scared. I really am and I wish we could spend our…" She stopped before she could bring herself to say 'final moments.'

Ron smiled at her understandably, "No, I understand. And Hermione- I'm scared too. We all are." Ron sat down right next to her- their sides touching, "And about our lack of freedom, Mum is being completely mental. I think she thinks keeping us occupied will delay us leaving. She'd be doing more good if she cut us some slack!"

"Though harshly put, I have to agree."

"How'd you get out of changing the sheets so quickly?" Ron asked suddenly, trying to distract Hermione from the somewhat darker topic they had began to discuss.

"Oh, your mum forgot that she had already asked Ginny to do that yesterday."

He turned his head to look at her. She continued to stare ahead. He couldn't help but notice that her profile was quite beautiful. Pretty enough to have been drawn or sculpted. She turned her head towards him too and gave him and smiled.

Her smile was so sincere it began to make him feel lightheaded. He felt as if this might have been a good moment to kiss her- they seemed to have incredibly vast amounts of these moments- but he refrained from doing so, as he always did. Ron was always too hesitant to act on these impulses.

"What is it?" Hermione giggled feeling a little self conscious as Ron blushed and looked away.

"Oh. I- I just- You- you reckon it'll take long to hunt down the horcruxes?"

Hermione looked confused and Ron was thankful for a scratch on his door.

Though thinking deeper into it, he wondered as to the source of the scratching was…

Noticing Ron's perplexed look she stated in a very light tone, "Don't strain yourself Ron it's just Crookshanks."

"Oh, shut it, I knew that." He said, getting up to let the cat in.

"Thank you Ron." Said Hermione smiling, 'I see that your hatred towards that cat has decreased considerably.

"You think so?" he teased, "I don't know about that yet."

The door creaked open and Crookshanks came strutting in as per usual, as if he might have owned the very world. Without warning whatsoever, as this cat never did give any signs of warning, he attacked Ron's bare leg hissing loudly.

"AHH! BLOODY HELL, HERMIONE GET THE RETCHED CAT OF ME!!" He fought the extreme urge to bang his leg hard against the wall, hurting that cat, but Hermione wouldn't be particularly pleased at this.

"No! BAD Crookshanks!" Hermione scolded pulling him off of Ron's leg. Crookshanks however did not want to let go yet, and dug his nails even deeper in Ron's skin making him shout and yell foul words at the world until the stupid cat could hold on no longer and gave away.

"Bad kitty! Now go on Crookshanks! You are not to come in here again." She opened the door and shooed the ginger cat away.

After shooting Hermione the nastiest glare his face could produce he sat back down on his bed.

"Thanks Hermione. I _really _needed that." He said to her sarcastically, examining his bleeding leg, trying to control his rage. "You and your damn bloody cat. Nothing but trouble, he is. Always attacking people…" He grumbled.

"I'm so sorry Ron.' She said sincerely. "He's never like that… I don't know what made him react that way…" She too began examining the numerous gashed on his leg, and put her cold fingers against the scratches. "Doesn't hurt that bad does it?"

"Oh no, not at all," he regretted the bitterness in his voice as he spoke.

"Sorry," she repeated again, "Here." She preformed a minor healing spell which made the scratches almost fade into nothingness.

"Oh." Said Ron taken aback. "Thanks, that was cool, what was it?

"Episkey," she answered.

As he lay back on his bed, she began searching for something in her book bag. He searched for a topic of conversation to start with her that might lead him into confessing the truth.

That was until Harry knocked on the door.

_These people have the worst timing…_

Hermione was thinking the same thing.

* * *

Please do review


	2. The Wedding

The wedding

Chapter 2!!! Yay! A bit more text from the book in this one. Hope you enjoy it!! REVIEWW PLASEE!!! =)

* * *

"You look great!" Ron exclaimed, staring at her in awe.

"Always the tone of surprise," Hermione smiled. Ron shot a dazed look at Harry and re examined Hermione's appearance.

"Your Great Aunt Muriel doesn't agree," Hermione said, frowning as she took a quick glance at Muriel. "I just met her upstairs while she was giving Fleur the Tiara. She said 'Oh dear is this the muggle born?' and then 'bad posture and skinny ankles'." Ron couldn't disagree more.

"Don't take it personally, she's rude to everyone," Ron said, trying desperately to reassure Hermione that she did not have absolutely anything wrong with her.

"Talking about Muriel?" enquired George, re-emerging from the marquee with Fred. "Yeah, she's just told me my ears are lop sided, Old bat. I wish old Uncle Bilius was still with us, though; he was a right laugh at weddings.

"Wasn't he one who saw the Grim and died twenty four house later?" asked Hermione.

"Well, yeah he went a bit odd towards the end," conceded George.

"But before he went loopy he was the life and soul of the party," said Fred. "He used to down and entire bottle of Firewhisky, then run on to the dance floor, hoist up his robes, and start pulling bunches of flowers out of his-"

"Yes, he sounds like a real charmer," said Hermione, while Harry began to chuckle with laughter.

"Never married for some reason," Ron said.

"You amaze me," Hermione whispered with a fake tone of disbelief, and slowly one after the other they all began roaring with laughter. Ron however stopped abruptly as he noticed a certain quidditch player he hoped to never lay eyes upon for the rest of his life. Or at least until Hermione knew how he really felt.

Ron frowned even more when he shot an irritated glance at Hermione who looked positively flustered to see him.

"Viktor!" Hermione shrieked, dropping her hand bag. Ron prayed dearly that she wasn't about to embrace the rotten hook nosed man, "I didn't know you were-goodness-it's lovely to see you-how are you?"

Once Ron was finally able to steer Hermione out of Victor's way to their seats, he let a large sigh of relief, although his frown did not yet leave his face.

Once he was sure Hermione was distracted and couldn't be listening he muttered to Harry.

"Did you see he's grown a stupid, little beard?"

Harry merely shrugged and Ron hoped he agreed but before he had any chance to say more the ceremony began.

After the wedding was done, which happened to be quite good as Ron pronounced it so, and Bill and Fleur were officially married, the trio was hoping to take their seats along side Luna. Ron had deliberately tried hard not to sit anywhere near Muriel, or Victor for that matter.

"All right if we join you?" asked Ron.

"Oh yes," she said in her dreamy casual tone. "Daddy's just gone to give Bill and Fleur their wedding present."

"What is it a lifetime supply of Gurdyroots?" asked Ron. After hearing a thump and noticing Harry's eyes begin to water he was almost sure Hermione had tried to aim a kick at him but instead it must have reached Harry. _Poor bloke she's got those heels on. _He smiled smugly at her, but she didn't seem to understand why. Clearly she thought that her kick had reached the right person.

The band begun to play and couples were making their way to the dance floor. Ron glanced nervously towards Hermione who didn't seem to nervous, or anticipating anything in particular.

Luna had too gone off to the dance floor and was now dancing alone.

"She's great isn't she?" Ron admired, adding "Always good value."

Ron was quite happy at this very moment, he was sure that he would ask Hermione to dance, but what was the harm in waiting a little while. That was what he was planning to do- wait a little while- until Viktor Krum had sat down in Luna's vacated seat. Hermione looked flustered once more and Ron knew his ears were turning pink.

"Who is that man in the yellow?" Viktor scowled.

"That's Xenophilius Lovegood. He's the father of a friend of ours," said Ron, grudgingly. His tone indicated that he and his strange ways were not to be mocked while he was around.

"Come and dance," he added abruptly to Hermione before Viktor's could suggest the very same.

Hermione looked taken aback, but also pleased as she stood up.

_Oh it's about time! _She smiled nervously at Ron. "Har- Uh- Barny, you think you could hold this for a bit?"

"Course." Harry took the bag from her, and although very curious and concerned about this Gregorovitch character he still smiled pleasantly at the two. It was about bloody time!

"Er…" Ron took Hermione's hand hesitantly and led her into the crowds of people dancing.

He could feel himself beginning to sweat. And she too was beginning to grow nervous hoping desperately it would not be awkward dancing with him. Oh who was she kidding? Of course it would be, but secretly she didn't mind it. Not one bit. It had always been like that with Ron and it just seemed to fit.

Once they found their spot, somewhere near the center of the dance floor the music changed to quite a fast up beat tempo. Hermione, who looked quite pleased was excited to dance but Ron was still standing there awkwardly, starring at her.

"Um…"

"Shall we?" she inquired.

"Uh sure, yeah."

Hermione quite delighted began to dance to the beat looking quite graceful and confident. Ron however swayed side to side nervously, looking around the room uncomfortably. Then his eyes caught Bill and Fleur dancing only meters away having a blast. Bill took Fleur's hand and spinned her towards him, and there they swayed together.

_Wonder if that'll work…_

He caught hold of Hermione's hand and mimicked the movement of his brother, twirling her towards him. Surprisingly, he had not managed to mess it up as he imagined he would. Hermione giggled with pleasure, smiling, simply glowing at him which boosted him to loosen up a little. Dancing had become quite a lot easier. He even enjoyed the next couple dances that were all, like the first up beat.

The fast tempo song began to fade, soon replaced with a slow song. Almost at once all couples had begun to embrace one another, and Ron was determined to do the same.

He took hold of Hermione's waist nervously and pulled her closer, only an inch away from him. She then took a step forward and closed off the remaining space between them and wrapped her arms around his neck. She'd wish she could have put her chin on his shoulder like most other couples dancing swiftly did but he was simply to tall for that too work. Even if she stepped on her tip toes she's have to strain her neck.

Normally this would have disappointed her a little bit, but for some reason she couldn't suppress a giggle.

"What is it?" Ron almost asked defensively, fearing he had done something wrong.

"Oh Ron, you're just too tall." She giggled again.

At first a bit confused he couldn't really think of what to say to her, but then he realized what she wanted to do, and just the thought of her chin resting against his shoulder made him smile.

"I am pretty tall aren't I? Hmm, that's a bummer." He chuckled nervously

"Yeah a bit…" Her grin faded a little for the first time that evening.

"Yeah, yeah… Well I suppose I just have to do this then."

"Do what?"

Without a word he picked her up, and lifted her off her feet twirling to the music with her in his arms. Hermione was laughing hysterically and Ron joined her. They both couldn't recall a night in which they had that much fun.

"Ronald Weasley put- me- down!" She squealed in between fits of laughter.

"Alright, alright." He set her down, their eyes meeting.

They stood there for who knows how long, the time seemed endless to the both of them and Ron couldn't think of a better moment to kiss her. He began to slowly lean in towards her, and she copied his action. Their faces began to approach the others, both wearing an appreciative smile.

Just then, in the worst timing possibly imagined, some guest bumped into Hermione sending her flying towards Ron.

He caught her by the shoulders of course and steadied her back on her feet. She was blushing violently, and he could bet galleons that his ears were pink right at that moment too.

"I- I, umm."

"I'll get some butterbears? I reckon you'd be thirsty." Ron asked trying to escape the awkward situation. Their moment was ruined. _Ruined. _Who knew the next time a moment like that would come along. Probably never. Ron let out a deep exhale of disappointment.

"Yeah… Yes, okay, I'll just meet you at our table then?"

"Okay." He turned his back to her walking away, then faced her again, undecided. He opened his moth as if to speak but then shook his head and hesitantly began to walk in her opposite direction again.

"Oh Ron?" she stopped him in his tracks.

He quickly found his way back to her. "Yes?"

"I- I'm really having fun. Tonight. With you…" she grinned at him honestly.

"Yeah! Me too. Loads actually. I'll be quick alright?" Suddenly cheerful again, he grinned dreamily at her and she fought the urge to giggle.

"Alright. Go on, hurry." And she watched him disappear behind the people still dancing together, and as she made her way back to Harry- who to her surprise was conversing with Muriel- she let out a deep sigh of content and almost skipped back to their table.


	3. The night at Grimmauld Place

**Chapter 3 is up! Yay! Sorry about typos here and there I usually right these late at night and miss a couple.**

**(this one is rather short) It takes place during the time that Harry is in the bathroom. The very beginning isn't quite in chronological order- (Hermione asks to sleep in the same room before Harry goes to the bathroom, but just pretend he was already gone =D )**

**READ AND REVIEW!! Thank you in advance**

**That night at Grimmauld Place**

* * *

"I don't want to be on my own. Could we use the sleeping bags I've brought and camp in here tonight?" Hermione said in a small voice.

Ron looked at her. Her big brown eyes were fearful as ever, even though she always made an effort to try and hide it. She was hugging her abdomen as if trying to hold herself together and this made Ron want to embrace her more than he thought possible.

"Of course." He put his arm around her shoulder. He was no longer scared of doing that. He liked being the one to make her feel better. To comfort her. Actually, in all honesty he felt quite jealous when Harry told her encouraging words before he could. "Don't worry, I promise it will be okay."

"I want to think that." She sighed looking deeply into his eyes. "But what if? I mean I can't help thinking of the worst Ron."

"Yeah. Yeah, I know but you could do that with every situation if you wanted to."

She raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well," he smiled a little. "What makes you think you-know-who is the most dangerous thing out there for you-"

"Us," she cut him off, "I'm equally scared for the three of us."

"You know I'm clumsy, I could easily fall down the staircase or-"

"Are you trying to make me feel better?" she giggled, "'Cause you're terrible!"

He coughed awkwardly, "Yeah- I reckon I should think before I speak rubbish."

"Naww. It did cheer me up… A little." She threw him a grin. "I'll be right back, Harry will need his toothbrush."

Ron nodded and watched her exit the room. He sighed heavily. He was much more scared than Hermione knew. Probably more than she was. He had a hundred siblings for crying out loud. He hoped Hermione wouldn't see right through him as he thought she might. She was always able to see what he was feeling. It was his eyes, she had told him. He saw her running shadow in the doorway, her shadow then slowed and she entered the room casually. This thought made him smile to himself. Could it be, that perhaps, she was just as eager to spend time with him as he was with her?

"I suppose we should begin to set up the sleeping bags then?" She looked around the room. "Harry will be done soon I reckon. Oh and remind me that tomorrow I'm going to have to get rid of all the rubbish in this room. It's filthy!"

"Okay. I'll help you tomorrow." Noticing her skeptical look he added grinning cheesily. "Well a bit. The sleeping bags," he changed the subject, "Those muggle contraptions? I reckon they'll be in your bag?"

"Where else?" she laughed opening it, and summoning three sleeping bags.

Using a hovering charm she placed the three sleeping bags along side each other, although she put Ron's noticeably closer to hers. She was thankful that there was a rug in the center of the room. The hard wooden floor would have been rather uncomfortable to sleep directly on top of. She did however wish the room was less dusty. Every surface was covered in it. She made a note to herself to take care of that later. Taking a glance around she realized how truly awful the room was. Not the room itself but the state it was in. The curtains hung loosely, half of them eaten up by moths. Good thing those are gone. They had already taken care of them two years ago when they were first brought into Sirius' home.

Ron, who was staring at her, suddenly had an idea. Abruptly, he stood up and walked over to the sofa, where he then began to take the cushions off.

"Oh that's smart Ron; you'll be much more comfortable that way- ," Hermione started to say.

"No don't be stupid, they're for you."

"What? No Ron, you take them. If it wasn't for me you'd be sleeping on a bed much more comfortably. Come on."

Ron chose to ignore this comment and stacked the three cushions, carried them to her sleeping bag and began to set them underneath.

"No!" Hermione made her way towards him and stubbornly yanked the cushion from below her sleeping bag.

"Oh come off it Hermione! Just take them!"

"No! Ronald, that wouldn't be fair."

"You know, I am sure that Harry hears us, and I am sure as hell he would agree with me."

"No he wouldn't-"

"Oh you're right, he'd think I need the extra comfort," he snorted. Then his expression softened. "Please? I want you to be comfortable."

She looked at him stubbornly but finally succumbed to his insistence.

"Alright. Alright."

He put the cushions under her sleeping bag once more.

"Ron?" she added getting in, "Thanks."

"You are welcome." He climbed in as well. "Warm, these things are." He pressed the deluminator and the lights turned off immediately. "Handy this thing, you don't have to get up as much."

"Mhmm." She agreed weariness already beginning to take its tole. She didn't even have the strength to point out Ron's obvious laziness.

"Ron?" she mumbled?

"What is it 'Mione?" His tone wasn't annoyed. Instead, it was inviting. He wanted to converse with her as much as possible.

"I- I'm still scared. I know why Harry's in the bathroom..."

"I am too." He reached towards her, finding her fingers. He took her hand gently. "I'm not going to lie. But we can hope can't we?"

He began to withdraw his hand from hers but she stopped him. Her drip tightened.

"Don't- I…"

"Alright." He knew she wouldn't want to explain. He squeezed her hand, reassuring her that he wouldn't let go.

"Good night Hermione."

But she was already breathing soundly fast asleep.

_Harry woke early the next morning, wrapped in a sleeping bag on the drawing room floor. A chink of sky was visible between the heavy curtains; it was cool, clear blue of watered ink, somewhere between night and dawn, and everything was quiet except for Ron and Hermione's slow, deep breathing. Harry glanced over at the dark shapes they made on the floor beside him. Ron had had a fit of gallantry and insisted Hermione sleep on the cushions from the sofa, so that her silhouette was raised above his. Her arm curved to the floor, her fingers inches from Ron's. Harry wondered whether they had fallen asleep holding hands._

_**END! revieww**_


	4. Splinched

**YAY another chapter! I have got to stop writing these late at night. There is a bit of text in this one too. (text from the book)**

**I wrote this in 15 minutes so don't be insanely critical but I appreciate all opinions. So PLEASE REVIEW =)**

* * *

Ron, coming to, began to feel immense throbbing in his right arm. So strong in fact that the actual pain had subsided a little. He tried to open his eyes and his surrounding spun around him so violently that he shut his eyes again. The pain in his arm was beginning to return and his headache wasn't exactly pleasant.

Ron groaned and tried opened his eyes again. Rays of light beat down on him, causing him to recoil.

"How're you feeling?" asked Hermione, bending down beside him.

"Lousy," was all Ron could manage to croak out. He automatically reached to his injured arm, and winced when they came into contact. Hermione, who was watching him intently, winced with him. It was hard to see him in pain. "Where are we?" Ron asked, looking around surprised to find trees and wildlife around him.

"In the woods where they held the Quidditch World Cup," replied Hermione. "I wanted somewhere undercover, enclosed, and this was-'

"The first place you thought of." Harry finished her sentence. Remembering that the death eaters all knew of this forest he asked Harry suddenly, "D'you reckon we should move on?" Although he regretted it afterwards because he didn't feel fit to move and inch at the very moment.

"I dunno."

Ron fell silent at his answer hoping that it was indeed a no. If he couldn't sit up properly how on earth was going to apparate without splinching his head?

"Let's stay here for now," Harry decided. Ron sighed clearly relieved at the news.

Hermione looked relieved as well and sprang up to her feet pulling out her wand.

"Where are you going?" asked Ron a bit tensely.

"If we're staying we should put up some protective enchantments around the place," she replied, raising her wand and walking in a wide circle around Harry and Ron, muttering incantations under her breath. Ron watched her making sure she wouldn't go anywhere he wouldn't be able to see her.

"You could get out the tent Harry," she instructed. Harry looked a bit flabbergasted for a second, "T-Tent?"

"In the bag!" Cried Hermione as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Although at this point it was rather obvious…

"Bag…course," Harry mumbled, trudging across the forest clearing to where Hermione's beaded hand bag lay.

Ron heard Harry talking about something then, but he chose not to listen. He did not care for his tone right now.

"Cave inimicum," Hermione finished. "That's as much as I can do. At the very least, we should know when they're coming. I can't guarantee it will keep out Vol-"

"Don't say that name!" Ron cut her off, a bit panicked. He couldn't explain why he felt it should not be said. But it honestly felt like anything but a good luck charm.

Everyone was silent for a couple seconds and all that was heard were the rustling leaves as the wind blew through them.

He looked at Hermione and caught her look of annoyance.

"I'm sorry," Ron said, moaning, as he raised himself slightly to look her in the eye. "But it feels like a-a jinx or something. Can't we just call him You-Know-Who-please?"

"Dumbledore said fear of a name-" Harry began.

"In case you hadn't noticed mate, calling You-know-Who by his name didn't do Dumbledore much good in the end," Ron snapped. "Just-just show You-Know-Who some respect will you?"

As soon as he let that slip he knew he had chosen the **wrong **choice of words. He winced slightly awaiting Harry's reaction. Preparing himself for a very loud yelling session.

"_Respect?_" Harry repeated, and to his up most relief he saw Hermione give Harry a stern look which made Harry drop the conversation. _Merlin Bless her_ he thought to himself.

Hermione had announced that Harry and she should now carry Ron into the tent.

"Are you mad?" inquired Ron, "I mean, yeah I'll need help, but you'll injure yourself trying to lift me."

Harry nodded smirking for the first time.

"Okay, Hermione put his arm around your shoulder and I'll do the same." He looked at Ron a bit unsure. "You think you can move your legs?"

"We'll see won't we?"

Harry and Hermione pulled Ron up grunting.

"Hey! You're making me self conscious about my weight!" He felt it was time to crack one joke to lighten up the atmosphere.

"Not- the- time Ronald!" replied Hermione breathlessly as the supported him into the tent… Or more so dragged him, because half the time his feet didn't respond to what he wanted them to do. Triumphantly, He did however notice Hermione's mouth twitch from the corner of his eye.

After what seemed quite a struggle, they lowered Ron onto the lower bunk bed.

"I'll go make some tea." Hermione declared still catching her breath.

Ron would have protested but he couldn't find his words. He closed his eyes as the room began to spin once more.

He thought he may have fallen asleep of those couple minutes because it seemed only seconds that Hermione was gone.

"Here you go Ron," she helped him sit up properly. "This should make you feel better." She then walked over and handed Harry a mug as well.

Ron nodded and took a sip. Almost instantly, as if it was magic he felt heat go trough every inch of his body every time he drank more of the tea. By the time he was finished, he felt well enough to sit up.

Hermione noticed this and sat beside him- giving him an indication that if he needed her, she was there.

"What do you reckon happened to the Cattermoles?" Ron asked, breaking the silence.

"With any luck they'll have gotten away." said Hermione fiddling with her shirt nervously. "As long as Mr. Cattermole had his wits about him, he'll have transported Mrs. Cattermole by side along Apparation and they'll be fleeing the country right now with their children. That's what Harry told him to do."

"Blimey, I hope they escaped," mumbled Ron, trying to unsuccessfully adjust the pillows behind him. Hermione however noticed and put one right underneath his head. He smiled at her to show his appreciation and then continued, "I didn't get the feeling Reg Cattermole was all that quick witted though, the way people were talking to me when I was him. God I hope they made it…if they all end up in Azkaban because of us…"

He glanced over at Hermione, and she was looking right at him, deep into his eyes with a kind of, loving, tender expression. Their gazes locked for a moment and there they stared at each other. Ron wished dearly that Harry would suddenly remember he left something outside, or to go into another room, but when nothing like that happened, he dropped his gaze from her eyes, scared that she might be able to see right through him.

"So have you got it?" Harry's voice surprised them both.

"G-got what?" Hermione blushed.

"What did we just go through all that for? _The locket_! Where's the locket?"

Ron did not appreciate his accusatory tone. But then it hit him.

"Wait…_You got it_?" shouted Ron, wondering why no one had cared to share this piece of news with him. "No one tells me anything! Blimey you could have mentioned it!"

"Well we were running for our lives from the Death Eaters weren't we?" said Hermione. "Here."

After what seemed like ages of discussing the Horcrux Harry decided that it was time for him to go out and keep watch, finally leaving Ron and Hermione alone together.

"Well that leaves us with four more to go doesn't it?"

"Yeah… it does." Replied Hermione a bit distantly. "You… You reckon we'll be able to destroy it soon? Or will we just have a collection of Horcrux's at the end all completely undestroyed."

"I think we'll fine a way… I mean Harry must have a bit of an idea of how to do it. All that time with Dumbledore he must know something that will help us. I wish he'd lighten up a bit though." Noticing Hermione's skeptical look he added, "Well I don't mean frolic around as if nothings going on, just… _we're_ not snapping at him every second.

"Yeah, yeah, I agree." She sat down right beside him, looking thoughtful.

He examined her curiously, wondering what she was thinking about.

"Ron?" she mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." Her eyes beginning to water a little.

"And sorry for what the hell for?" he asked calmly.

"You're hurt."

"Okay… and you had nothing to do with it…" he raised an eyebrow.

"I know… but I'm still sorry."

Ron snorted. "Oh please."

He put his good arm around her shoulder. "I'd hug you normally..." He started.

"Does it hurt really badly?" She cut him off.

"Well, not gonna lie, it does…"

"Oh." Her eyes began to water again.

"Hermione! You already knew that. Why this sudden outbreak of emotion?"

"Sorry." She sniffed, "Just a lot happening."

Ron nodded.

"Oh!!" she explained, making Ron jerk up.

"Oh?..."

"I've got just the thing!" she got up and ran out of the little room.

"Wait! Where you-"

And she returned just as quick. "I've got a sling in here."

Ron smirked, "Do you actually? You just decided while packing that one of us might need a sling? I don't suppose you've got crutches in there too have you?"

Hermione blushed, "Oh shut up, Ron, it's benefiting you isn't it?"

"Hey, I'm not complaining."

"Okay. Stay still, I'll try to be gentle." She put the sling around his neck then reached for his injured arm. Just touching it made Ron wince. She hesitated noticing his reaction, but then continued, bending his arm slowly, so she could slip it into the sling. At this, Ron had begun to squeeze a pillow beside him with his good hand, a low grunt escaping his throat.

Hermione stopped for a moment. "You alright?"

"Yeah, go on," Replied Ron, his voice much more high pitched than usual.

She finally slipped his arm into the sling and sighed. He did the same.

"Thanks 'Mione." He smiled weekly at her.

"I- I don't like- to see you in pain." She mumbled tensely.

He out his good arm around her once more and pulled her to his chest.

Then he whispered in her ear. "Believe me; I don't enjoy being in pain either."

"Prat." She smiled at him. Then both relaxed, drifting into sleep, both, no doubt dreaming about one another.

END review!!


	5. Just another day

Long time no update.

This chapter is going to be extremely brief.

Just long enough to get you a little interested in what is going to happen next. This is an extremely random moment, not even mentioned in the book. Just Ron and Hermione being their usual selves.

Takes place in between Ron's splinch and his departure.

* * *

Ron awoke to Hermione's cheerful humming in the next room. Being in such a small place, the quietest sounds seemed to travel all the way through.

Normally, Ron may have possibly been grumpy at Hermione, for being the reason he now found himself awake. But today, on the contrary he felt extremely light hearted and resisted the temptation to join along, humming with her. He got up from his lower bunk and changed his clothes rapidly, his insides already pulling him towards Hermione. Strutting a little to his own amusement, he made his way to the little kitchen wondering what she could be up to at the very moment.

He entered the little room of the tent quietly. Hermione had his back to him, preparing something on the little table.

"Morning Hermione." Ron said a little loudly announcing his presence.

A little caught of guard she let out a little "Oh!" before putting down the Mug she was holding and turned to face him.

"Good Morning Ron, I didn't hear you wake up." She smiled sweetly.

He loved that smile. Possibly more than anything in the world. That is why he couldn't do without mimicking her expression.

"Yeah, I was bit quiet I suppose. What are you up to?" he asked leaning onto the little table.

"Ow!" he exclaimed clutching his arm. It was almost healed but was rather sore. Unfortunately once in a while he would forget, causing incidents like these to re occur quite frequently.

Hermione, it looked like, basically glided to his side and took his arm.

"You ought to be more careful Ron." She stroked the still evident scar. This made him forget about his pain, and he grinned widely despite himself.

She eyed him suspiciously. "You seem to be in a cheerful mood today."

"Right." He pulled his arm away even though he wished he hadn't need to. He didn't want to make it _way_ to obvious he was in love with her. "Well you know, we ate properly last night, had a good sleep. The cursed locket is off my neck and the damn sling is off too. Makes a bloke cheerful, it does."

She smiled wryly. "Or in other words, free a bloke of any trouble and he's happy."

Ron gave a shrug still grinning. Then she added, "Tea?"

"Sounds excellent." He pulled up a chair and sat down.

Hermione got out another mug, shaking her head, but smirking to herself.

After a bit of a silence Ron decided to get up and help around. Well not really help exactly just bother her a little bit.

He walked up behind her and turned her around so she was facing him.

"You know, Hermione, you're really, a bit short." It was true. If he wanted to, he could rest his chin on the top of her head. And he did want to of course, but he knew better.

"That or you're just abnormally tall." She looked up at him, her brown eyes looking into his blue ones.

"Maybe it's a combination." He offered.

"Maybe." She turned around quickly to fetch him his mug.

"Here you are."

"Thanks 'Mione."

"Mhm." She looked towards the entrance of the tent, a gloom welling over her eyes.

"I'm going to give Harry his tea, I'll be right back."

"Okay." Ron said unable to hide the small disappointment in his voice.

"It'll only be a minute." She giggled. Walking away backwards- facing him. With one last breath taking smile, she spun around, walking further and further away from Ron and out of the tent.

He watched her the whole time. He loved it when they walked.

REVIEW PLEASE =)

I am already working on the next chapter so it will be up either today or tomorrow =D


	6. Suffacation of the soul

Sorry such a long time without an up date. I am writing this during the day so I am not half asleep- meaning I will try to make these next chapters really good. It is after all what brings us to the title- so it should be most memorable.

It is set right after the trio over hear Deans conversation with Ted, and the goblins.

Do not forget to review. If you want to suggest any other moments you wish me to write about just let me know. I have still got loads more coming but if you want me to write anything that wasn't even mentioned in the book, or any idea of any sort, just shoot :P

* * *

"So would he have hidden the sword away from Hogsmeade?" Harry was saying. "What do you reckon Ron? Ron?"

"Oh remembered me have you?" Ron scoffed. He knew he shouldn't have said it. But something inside of him just burst. He was fuming. It's been months! And no progress, how was he supposed to feel about it? Enlightened? Overjoyed? No. Instead he was starving, angry and homesick.

"What?"

Ron snorted and turned towards them. Part of his mind was telling him to stop where he was, but the other part of his mind over ruled and he continued on, taking his anger out on his best friend and his only love when they deserved none of it.

"You two carry on. Don't let me spoil your fun."

Harry and Hermione were looking positively dumbfounded.

"What's the problem?" Harry stuttered.

"Problem? There's no problem," Ron said, now trying to avoid eye contact. Especially with Hermione. "Not according to you anyway."

"Well you've obviously got a problem. Spit it out will you?" said Harry his voice now steady and his eyes un blinkingly starring up at him.

"All right. I'll spit it out. Don't expect me to skip up and down the tent because there's some other damn thing we've got to find. Just add it to the list of stuff you don't know."

"I don't know?" repeated Harry. "I don't know?"

"It's not like I'm not having the time of my life here," said Ron, "You know with my arm mangled, and nothing to eat and freezing my backside off every night. I just hoped after we'd been running around a few weeks, we'd have achieved something."

"Ron," Hermione said quietly. Ron ignored her, pretending he hadn't heard her at all. He wanted to yell out to her, tell her that everything he had done had been mostly for her. But his ego told him otherwise. For all he knew, she could be in love with Harry. Why wouldn't she be? He is, after all, the boy who lived.

"I thought you knew what you'd signed up for," said Harry. The disappointment in his voice almost made Ron cringe.

"Yeah, I thought I did too," said Ron, more quietly portraying equal amounts of disappointment- hoping that it too, would eat up Harry.

"So what part of it isn't living up to your expectations?" asked Harry. "Did you think we'd be staying in five star hotels, finding a Horcrux every other day? Did you think you'd be home to Mummy by Christmas?" Harry jeered.

"We thought you knew what you were doing!" said Ron, standing up. "We thought Dumbledore had told you what to do, we thought you had a real plan!"

"Ron!" said Hermione, louder this time, but Ron chose to ignore her again. He couldn't handle looking into her eyes at the moment, as embarrassment washed over him.

"Well sorry to let you down," said Harry, his voice quite calmer now, and rather cold. "I've been straight with you from the start; I told you everything Dumbledore told me. And in case you haven't noticed, we've found one Horcrux-"

"Yeah, and we're about as near as getting rid of it as we are to finding the rest of them-nowhere effing near in other words!"

"Take off the locket, Ron," said Hermione in an unusually high pitched voice. "You wouldn't be talking like this if you hadn't been wearing it all day." Ron silently disagreed. He wished that he could, but knew with it off, it would be the same.

"Yeah he would," said Harry his expression still held disbelief. "D'you think I haven't noticed the two of you whispering behind my back? D'you think I didn't guess you were thinking this stuff?"

"Harry, we weren't-"

"Don't lie!" Ron hurled at her. "You said it too!" Ron looked at her for the first time. Their eyes met for a moment, and he looked back to Harry. "You said you were disappointed, you said you'd thought he had a bit more to go on than-"

"I didn't say it like that- Harry I didn't," Hermione cried. She didn't care for him at all. What had he been thinking, convincing himself that she, a stunning girl, a girl who gained even the affection of Victor Krum, would fall in love with him. The idea seemed embarrassing now, shameful. How on earth could he have thought to compete with an international quidditch player and _Harry Potter_? But he refused to believe it. This argument was not over. Maybe she would still agree with Ron. Maybe she- she'd do something!

There was a painful silence as Ron looked to Harry then at Hermione; Hermione was crying soundlessly, tears pouring down her beautiful face. This time she refused to meet his eyes.

"So why are you still here then?" The silence was broken.

"Search me," said Ron, in almost a whisper.

"Go home then," said Harry coldly.

"Yeah, maybe I will." replied Ron just as indifferently, and he took several steps towards Harry who did not back away- keeping his face unusually blank.

"Didn't you hear what they said about my sister? But you don't give a rat's arse, do you? It's only the Forbidden Forest, Harry _I've-Faced-Worst_ Potter doesn't care what happens to her in there, well, I do, all right, giant spider and mental stuff-"

"I was only saying she with others-they were with Hagrid-"

"-yeah I get it you don't care! And what about the rest of my family, 'the Weasley's don't need another kid injured', did you hear that?"

"Yeah, I-"

"Not bothered by what it meant, though?"

"Ron!" said Hermione, forcing her way between them. "I don't think it means anything new has happened, anything we don't know about; think Ron, Bill's already got scarred, plenty of people must have seen that George's lost an ear by now, and you're supposed to be on your death bed with spattergroit, I'm sure that's all he meant-"

"Oh, you're sure are you? Right then, well I won't bother myself about them. It's all right for you two, with your parents safely out of harm's way-" He knew he let that slip. Even though he was overcome with intense anger at the two, regret washed over him.

"My parents are _dead_!" Harry bellowed.

"And mine could be going the same way!" Ron yelled.

"The GO!" roared Harry. "Go back to them pretend you've got over you're spattergroit and Mummy will be able to feed you up and-"

Ron reached for his wand, and Harry followed suit. But before Ron could curse him in the worst way possible Hermione had raised her wand and shouted 'Protego!'

An invisible shield formed between them and they were all sent a few steps backward, pinned by the force. Ron looked from Harry to Hermione, knowing things would never be the same.

"Leave the Horcrux," Harry said.

Ron wrenched the locket off his neck and threw it into a near by chair. He felt his anger withdraw a little. His aggression was almost completely replaced with overwhelming depression. How he wished he could take the words back. But he knew it was late now. How could he just take back all the things he just let slip?

He turned to Hermione. One bit of hope remained.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you staying or what?"

"I…" she looked anguished. "Yes-yes I'm staying. Ron, we said we'd go with Harry, we said we'd help."

Ron nodded. He always knew. He felt his insides twist. His breathing felt labored. His vision clouded. There was no point in staying he told himself over and over again. And he knew that deep inside his heart broke. It was a strange feeling, an empty one. Cold and empty. Meaning lost.

"I get it. You choose him." He whispered, to avoid his voice cracking. Casting one more pleasgin glance- not that it would be any use, Ron turned away from her and stormed out of the tent into the miserable night. The weather chose a great day to be unbarably awful.

"Ron-no-please come back!" He heard her yell from the tent. He shut his eyes with pain and proceeded forward, knowing he was only steps away from the end.

He stepped out of the protective enchantments and their little shelter had disappeared from sight, and the so were the sounds. Hermiones muffled cries where gone. He didn't know if he was relieved ir upset about that fact. He knew this was the end. Even if Harry did succeed in the future this was it. In the final war, he would fight, and if he was taken- let it be so. He kept walking further and further, although he knew he could easily disparate right here and now. But his body was carrying him swiftly. The fresh tears that were rolling down his cheeks mixed with the rain. And then, he felt the familiar suffocation of aparating. The one where you couldn't breath, couldn't see. Except he had not yet disparated. He stood there in the rain, clutching his sides as if trying to hold himself together and wondered what he was supposed t do now.

A lot of dialog from the book in this one I know, but the next ones shall be great! I will update soon!

REVIEW!


	7. Apperation at Hogsmade

Hey!! extremely long time no update i apologize but the amount of work i had was insane. So here is another chapter. Relatively short. I was going to connect it with the next xhapter but i decided to let you guys read somethng while i finish that one. (Right now!!) maybe it will be up later tonight. Enjoy this little bit, but the best oart is yet to come. The story is named after the Silver Doe chapter isn't it. :)

READ AND REVIEW :)

* * *

Ron apparated in a daze. Looking at his feet he began to walk forward- not the slightest idea where he was going. It may have been foolish to apparate in Hogsmade. In fact, it was completely idiotic, but right at the moment he could not think strait.

His vision clouded yet again, and just as he was about to wipe his eyes he bumped into a man.

"Oh, sorry." he mumbled, trying to make his way past him but then a giant hand grabbed his collar and pulled him back.

"N' where d'you think ye're goin'? Asked the man in a deep gruff voice.

Caught off guard, Ron couldn't find his words. "I- I- Was, going…"

"Ye look like' a student, ye do. Bit young to be wanderin' here, ri' now."

"No. you see I just-"

But the man cut him off again. He turned his back and yelled, "Ey! Boys!" And four other men approached. It then occurred to Ron that they were snatchers, and a sinking feeling creped over him.

"Eh! Take 'is wand!" The ugly foul smelling snatcher yelled.

Ron chose it best not to argue. What chance did he withstand with five grown men? So he obediently handed over his wand. Completely unaware of what he was to do now.

"So this is th'a way I see it." The snatcher went on, "If ye're not ah' school, then ye must be hidin'. And who's hidin' these days? Muggle borns and blood traitors, is who. And it's you people that earn us 'ar gold."

"No, no. I'm not in school." Ron said hastily, trying to sound calm yet sure of himself, "I'm Stan. Stan Shunpike! I've finished school already! And I'm not muggle born!" he added quickly, "Or blood traitor!" He tried his best to alter his frightened expression to a disgusted one as he spoke the words, hoping to imply that the words were garbage to his mouth.

"Ah! Well if you aren't a blood traitor or a muggle born-"started one snatcher in a bored tone, the only one who seemed to speak proper English.

"s' Lying, he is!" argued the other.

"But how do you know for sure? I mean if he really isn't either, and we bring him to the ministry they'd get mad. And he looks old enough, look at him! He's taller than me!"

"You know what? I haven't held a gallion in my hand in months. So I dun' bloody care who the hell he is, Filthy scumbag is sure. And wanna know how sure I am of it?" He threw a punch at the English snatcher and he fell to the ground, clutching his face.

"You bloody idiot!" Growled the other getting to his feet and throwing a punch right back.

Next thing Ron knew the two were wrestling on the ground as the others tried to pull them apart. Only one of them, the thick looking half troll snatcher stood still, watching amused. He was holding Ron's wand, along with his own. And he decided this was his chance to act.

He kneed the snatcher where it hurts and grabbed both wands at once. His groan was unheard by the rest of the commotion going on.

He then quickly disparated to the first place he thought of, Shell cottage. Disparating to the angry voices for the snatchers who had finally noticed he was escaping.

Overcoming the feeling of suffocation he looked around his surroundings. He was standing on an empty field. Bills house was under a protection spell of course. He then felt sudden irritation on his hand. As he looked down he was surprised to find two of his fingers gushing blood. This being the least of his concerns, he shrugged and began to make his way forward, hoping Bill might notice.

"Bill!" he tried to call out. He was surprised at how shaky his voice was.

To his relief Bill did seem to hear. It was a pure stroke of luck as he immerged from the invisible barrier.


	8. Potterwatch

Sorry guys, long time no update yet again. but this week was literally chaotic. exams, dance show, and what not. This has been literally my only free day in weeks so I decided to finish this. I didn't proofread very thoroughly though so please don't hate on me if there are many spelling errors. There shouldn't be but if there is, sorry in advance. I will try to update soon. Most likely it will be around in two weeks however.I gotta say, i am quite excited to finally right the one and the only silver doe chapter :D

* * *

"What the hell… Ron??" Bill ran over to Ron, mouth gaped clearly absolutely baffled as to why his brother was standing before him.

"Bill… Hi, I'm sorry to just… you know, but I…" Ron sighed heavily "Could I stay here for a bit?"

"Yes… Course, but, is everything alright? Harry, Hermione, they are okay aren't they?" he asked concerned, letting Ron go out of a tight hug.

"Yeah, they're alright. I hope… we got… separated you see, and I couldn't find them." He avoided eye contact with his brother.

"Alright Ron, come in, get yourself cleaned up. Did you know you're bleeding?" Bill continued to inspect Ron as if to make sure he wasn't bleeding or broken anywhere else.

Ron merely shrugged and walked past his brother assuming he would follow.

He did, and he showed Ron into the house.

"Fleur! Fleur! Come here, Ron is here!" he called up stairs.

A beautiful slim blonde made her way down the stairs almost angelically. The sight of her would normally cause Ron's stomach to do black flips but this time her image only depressed him. Her hair was blonde and strait, not brown and wavy, her skin more tanned then clear and pale. Pale like a porcelain doll. That is what Hermione looked like to him, a beautiful delicate porcelain doll.

"Oh Ron! You arr looking so pail!" she exclaimed hugging him tightly, and kissing him on both sides of his cheeks. He did not even flinch. His ears did not redden; instead he felt hollow and replied with, "Hello Fleur, nice to see you."

Bill eyed him suspiciously. This was not normal Ron Weasley behavior.

He looked to Bill. "Is there anywhere I can… sleep maybe?"

"Sure thing Ron, upstairs second door on the left is for guests." Ron nodded and made his way up the stairs, pretending not to notice his brother's continuous suspicious glares. He wanted to kick himself for being obvious. The way he acted only confirmed that there was clearly something wrong. Otherwise he would have asked about the others, showed concern, asked for food. _Food. _That hadn't even crossed his mind, yet now that he that thought about it, his stomach was aching, as if eating itself. _Good_, he thought, _I deserve to starve._ He flopped on the bed, wallowing in self pity and fell asleep almost instantly.

The next days went by in a blur. After apperating back to the site where they set up camp only a day earlier, trying to find his friends again without success, he felt hopeless and weak. Everyday Bill would interrogate him seeking answers, and Fleur would cast him dirty looks, clearly suspecting him of betrayal. The worst was she was right. It was betrayal wasn't it? He had left his friends in a time of need when he promised to stay by them no matter what. He didn't deserve to stand in their presence ever again, but he knew that if he had any possible chance to go back, he would. Everyday he would listen to _potterwatch_ a radio station that was Harry Potter – pro. His brother had showed it to him and now this was his only source of information. Everyday he would listen anxiously, almost expecting the terrible news to come. The news of his friend's death, and the death of the only girl he ever loved, but it never did. So each time the deaths of loyal people, brave, courageous heroes, were listed he held his breath, and each time he would exhale in relief. One day- he had lost track of the what day it truly was- he made his way down the stairs, something rare, since he barely left the room he trapped himself in to ask Bill for the potterwatch password. It was something required to listen to the station, and changed regularly, and for some reason it slipped Ron's mind. It was odd in a sense- Ron had stopped feeling. Time had lost its meaning, food had lost its appeal, and the only emotion he had come to feel was emptiness and loneliness and guilt- so naturally he was overwhelmed with pain and grief when he saw Bill and Fleur kissing. He did not understand why it hit him so hard. He stared at them enviously for a minute, resisting the urge to fall on the floor and weep right then and there. He tried to clear his throat, but even that failed. He required air he did not posses to perform such an action, so instead he waited until they separated.

"You arr so good at zat…" This Ron could not tolerate so he coughed- very loudly.

"Oh!" Clearly caught of guard Bill blushed, "did you see…"

But Ron cut him off. "Oh never mind that, Bill. What's the potterwatch password?

"Gryffindor." Bill waited for a reply, but he did not receive one. Instead Ron walked off unable to look at his brother's face.

He sat at the foot of his bed, listening miserably to the voice of Lee Jordan coming from the radio when something he least expected occurred. He heard his name. He looked around his room at first utterly confused, trying to figure out where the voice came from. Then he heard it again, clearer from his pocket. And he recognized the confident, stern, nagging, sweet, loving voice of Hermione. Perplexed, he emptied out his pockets only to find Dumbledore's deluminator. Without thinking twice he clicked it, and a blue orb floated out eerily. Normally, Ron, being the slower one of the group would have to think over the situation, but this time he knew, perfectly well that this was his way back to them. He quickly grabbed his clothes and a couple belongings and threw them into his Rucksack He followed the orb until it led him outside. He glanced back at the house. Would Bill worry? Probably not. Ron was sure he would understand. Just incase though he did leave a quick note saying 'I had to go. Thanks for everything' He took a step forward gingerly. The blue orb slowly drifted into Ron, and he disaparated. Only this time he felt light and happy for the first time, not suffocated and lost.


	9. The Silver Doe

Hello everyone, sorry for the long time without an update, but it's summer and I had things to do :D

Like I promised this chapter is a good deal longer, and better i'd say. I feel like the past few chapters haven't really been as spectacular as i'd liked so from this point on i'm going to put A LOT of effort and time :)

I really like this chapter anyways, so please review. It took me quite a while to write. I dindn't edit as much as I would have liked to but i'm pretty sure, I got everything. If not, please let me know and I shall fix it.

Lastly, PLEASE REVIEW! I love reviews and they really are a motivation so review, review, review!! :D enjoy!

* * *

Ron leaned against a tree out of frustration. He sighed. He really hoped that this time he would be able to find Harry- and more importantly, Hermione. He had missed them last time and hoped immensely that something like that would not re-occur again. He sat on the cold snow frowning. He considered his situation for a moment and decided that he would simply have to wait till morning. Sure it was a cold night and his arse was already starting to freeze but under the given circumstances he did deserve what was-

"No come back!" Someone called distantly from the trees, their voice hazy and somewhat dreamy.

That voice brought Ron back from his train of thought. _That_ voice sounded a lot like his dark haired best mate. He jumped to his feet and looked around anxiously trying not to get ahead of himself. He heard running footsteps and pulled his wand out instinctively. Was Harry running from someone? To someone?

All of a sudden he was blinded by bright white light. He squinted as a familiar patronus ran by. He wondered why Harry would act so foolishly. Surely he wouldn't risk revealing their location like that… He watched it gallop further into the woods and made no attempt to follow it until he saw Harry appear out of no where (the protection enchantments no doubt) and run off after the stag without even noticing Ron who was standing only a few feet away.

This made Ron a little confused. Why on earth was Harry chasing after his own patronus? Did he perhaps realize his mistake? But still, chasing after it would not make it disappear…While he was still in sight Ron dropped his rucksack and ran as fast as he could after his friend.

After a few minutes of running, both Harry and the silver stag had vanished from Ron's view. He cursed under his breath. He wasn't aware that Harry was such a fast runner. He gazed over the misty forest. He could barely see anything in the darkness, only his very surroundings as his wand illuminated his path. The woods were silent as death except for the occasional rustle of branches when the cold winter breeze blew past them. He stopped walking and strained his ears for any sound that would indicate Harry's current position, a footstep perhaps? Maybe a breath or a shout? But no sound was heard. Ron kicked some snow in frustration. How could he manage to lose Harry again? The lad had been right in front of him for Merlin's sake. He pondered for a moment wondering if maybe his deluminator might take him to where Harry was, but before he had the opportunity to act on his thoughts he heard a cry, that didn't seem very far away.

"_Diffindo!_" He heard a painful crack in the distance.

His heart stopped for a moment. He ran towards the source of the sound his thoughts already going mad. What was going on? Was Harry in danger? Was he fighting someone? As he ran he swore he saw a silhouette creeping behind a tree but ignored it. He kept running until he tripped over something soft. Pointing his wand downwards he noticed a bundle of clothes. Clothes he had seen Harry wear before, and next to them a wand. A wand that he recognized to be Hermione's which only made him more confused. Harry would never abandon a wand, unprotected.

He looked around bewildered wondering where Harry could be when his clothes were resting on a rock. Then a ghostly pond glistening in the moonlight caught his eye. Its surface broken and Ron felt a strong sense of dread creep over him.

He peered into the pond, simultaneously pulling of his coat. He already knew what he would see.

There Harry was, relatively deep from the surface thrashing and struggling against an unknown force. Ron dived into the water and grabbed Harry by the shirt until he noticed a golden gleam shine through the water- the Slytherin locket. He tugged the locket as hard as he could, and to his utmost relief felt the chain break as he pulled it from Harry's neck. When he began swimming upwards back to the surface a shimmer of red caught his eye. Exasperated he looked down, wondering what it could possibly be now and recognized it as the sword of Gryffindor. With a slight hint of realization, and annoyance, he released Harry for a moment- who seemed to be swimming up to the surface of the pool and dove deeper where the water had darkened and he could barely see. Finally he grabbed hold of the sword as he felt his lungs tighten by the second and swam up as fast as he could hoping he could last the couple seconds longer pulling the weakened Harry along the way. He finally broke the surface and gasped for air. Taking Harry under the armpits, he pulled him over the snowy ground where he began to cough and choke immediately.

Ron watched Harry grab his clothes and desperately pull them on. Both were shivering uncontrollably, Ron envied Harry's dry clothes to his wet ones slowly stiffening with ice.

"Are-you-_mental_?" He exclaimed at Harry once he finally found his voice.

"Why the hell," continued Ron panting, holding up the Horcrux by its broken chain, "didn't you take this thing off before you dived?"

Harry seemed to come to the realization that it was Ron who was yelling at him and his mouth gaped soundlessly.

"It was y-you?" He asked his voice strained in raspy due to near suffocation yet still expressing the immense surprise.

"Well yeah," said Ron finding Harry's choice of words a little bizarre.

"Y-You cast the doe?" Inquired Harry, his voice sounding even more surprised if possible.

"What? No, of course not! I thought it was you doing it!" Ron said, feeling more confused by the second.

"My patronus is a stag." Answered Harry, massaging his throat.

"Oh yeah, I thought it looked different. No antlers," Ron said coming to the realization that it wasn't Harry's stag after all that he had seen.

"How come you're here?" Harry asked.

Ron felt his stomach drop. Although Harry had asked this without a tone of accusation, he still felt an enormous amount of guilt dwell over him yet again.

"Well, I've-you know-I've come back. If-," he cleared his throat. "You still want me." He avoided Harry's eye as he spoke. As he was looking at his hands he realized that he was still holding the sword of Gryffindor and temporarily forgot what he and Harry had been talking about.

"Oh yeah, I got it out," he said, holding it up for Harry's inspection, "That's why you went in. Right?"

"Yeah," he confirmed "But I don't understand. How did you get here? How did you find us?"

"Long story," said Ron. "I've been looking for you for hours; it's a big forest isn't it? And I was just thinking I'd have a kip under a tree and wait till morning but then I saw the deer come and you following."

"Did you see anyone else?" Harry asked his voice rather stern all of a sudden.

"No, I-"Ron glanced towards two trees "I did think I saw something move over there, but I was running to the pool at the time, because you'd gone and in and you hadn't come up, so I wasn't going to make a detour to-hey!"

He ran after Harry who had dashed off to the direction Ron pointed at.

"Anything there?" he panted. His legs felt like jelly after all that struggle and hoped that Harry was finished running.

"No" disappointment filled his voice.

"So how did the sword get in that pool?"

"Whoever cast the patronus must have put it there,"

"You reckon this is the real one?" asked Ron,

"One way to find out, isn't there?" a smug grin spreading across Harry's face.

"Come here," Harry said almost gleefully.

Ron handed him the sword carefully.

"No, you should do it."

His words had caught Ron so off guard that he was ready to tumble over. "Me? Why?"

"Because you got the sword out of the pool. I think it's supposed to be you," Replied Harry in almost a dreamy voice and for a moment Ron thought of Luna who had a purpose for everything.

"I'm going to open it," said Harry reproachfully. "and you stab it. Straight away OK? Because whatever's in there will put up a fight. This bit of Riddle in the diary tried to kill me."

"How're you going to open it?" Ron asked feeling terrified.

"Using parseltongue" replied Harry; he looked a bit surprised at his own words.

"No!" Ron spat, his voice unnaturally harsh. "No, don't open it! I'm serious!" He backed away from where Harry was standing.

"Why not? Let's get rid of the damn thing, it's been months-" Harry said an almost pleading expression etched upon his face.

"I can't, Harry! I'm serious you do it-" Ron fought, pleading even harder.

"But why?"

"Because that thing's bad for me," said Ron backing away from the locket on the rock even further. "I can't handle it! I'm not making excuses Harry, for what I was like, but it affects me worse than you and Hermione. It made me think stuff-stuff I was thinking anyway, but it made everything worse, I can't explain it, and then I'd take it off and I'd get my head on straight again, and then I'd have to put the effing thing back on-I can't do it, Harry!" He felt panic rising to the point where he was becoming overwhelmed.

Harry looked at him pityingly. "Come on, you can do it. I know you can. Please- Ron."

At the sound of his name Ron took a deep breath. The cold air felt good in his lungs and the panic subsided slightly.

"Okay. Tell…tell me when," His face full of blazed determination, his body crouched and wand and sword out ready to stab as if he was expecting a monster to pop out of the locket.

"One…two…three…_open." _

The glass windows to the locket swung open and with a click. It took Ron a moment to realize that he was staring right into the eyes of Tom Riddle.

He raised the sword over the fragile glass, prepared to strike.

"Stab." Harry instructed, holding the locket steady on the rock. Ron locked eyes with the locket once more, where he felt his body weaken.

"_I have seen your heart and its mine." _A voice from the locket hissed.

"_I have seen you heart, and it's mine."_

"Don't listen to it, stab!" Called Harry distantly.

"_Least love always, by the mother who craved a daughter…least loved, now, by the girl who prefers your friend…second best, always, eternally overshadowed."_

Ron stood up straight at the words, sword still pointed up pointlessly because his eyes told a whole different story.

The bodies of Harry and Hermione, strangely distorted, were blossoming out of the locket, towering above both Ron and the real Harry. Ron had expected a monster, a terrible ghastly monster, but this- was far worse.

Ron gazed, mouth gaped mesmerized into the Riddle-Hermione's face, which was more beautiful, yet more terrifying than the actual Hermione.

"_Why return? We were better with you, happier without you; glad of your absence…we laughed at your stupidity, your cowardice, your presumption-" _Ron felt a blow to the stomach at these words. He gasped for air- for he could not breathe.

"_Presumption?" _echoed the Riddle-Hermione, and Ron returned his attention to her ghostly face once more. She stood before him, her eyes wicked, taunting, and full of bemused hatred. The sword hung pointlessly at his side now, as he waited for her to continue unable to stop staring.

"_Who could look at you? Who would ever look at you, beside Harry Potter? What have you ever done, compared with the Chosen One? What are you compared with the Boy Who Lived?" _ His vision blurred as he struggled for breath swaying at his feet. He wondered if someone had stabbed him in the heart, because the pain he felt was indescribable. He wanted to rip his insides out, to tear out his eyes, to end life now. As he watched Riddle-Hermione stare lovingly at Riddle-Harry. He did not want to listen to more, but yet he couldn't take his eyes off her horrifying face. Her face lit up with malice, a smug grim spreading across her lips at Ron's look of defeat.

"_Your mother confessed,"_ sneered Riddle-Harry, while Riddle-Hermione giggled maliciously, _"that she would have preferred me as a son, would be glad to exchange…"_

"_Who wouldn't prefer him, what woman would take you? You are nothing, nothing to him," _cooed Hermione. She turned to Riddle-Harry, and entwined herself around him, wrapping him in a close embrace; their lips met.

Ron stood petrified. He wondered if the crucio curse was more painful then this. It couldn't be. This was too much. He felt tears slide down his face. His body was numb, and his legs felt like they would give out any second. His heard ached like never before and he considered taking the sword of Gryffindor and stabbing himself just to end the pain. Then he thought deeper. She wouldn't. Hermione wouldn't do that to him. She cried in his arms, she kissed him before his quidditch match, she danced with him, comforted him, no, she _would not_ hurt him this way. He looked down at the sword, taking his eyes away from Hermione for the first time. Its red gleam reflected into his eyes and took him slightly out of his trance. He looked up only to see Hermione and Harry still kissing passionately and ignored the blow to his stomach.

He felt hatred. But not for Harry. Certainly not for Hermione. But for Voldemort, hatred he had always felt but so much more pronounced- so much more than ever.

"Ron-?" Harry stuttered looking at Ron's expression of loathing.

And so he dove. Ran straight into the locket, and brought the sword crashing down through the glass window. The metal clanged, followed by a long-drawn out scream as the Riddle-Harry and Hermione were destroyed. This however, was not much comfort to Ron .With a clank he dropped the sword, and sunk to the ground, burying his face in his arms.

Dry sobs racked his body for the first time. He felt himself shake uncontrollably and this time not from the cold. He tried to breath, and air finally came. He relaxed a little.

He felt Harry crouch down beside him, putting an arm on his back.

"After you left," he said in a low voice, "she cried for a week. Probably longer, only she didn't want me to see. There were loads of nights we never spoke to each other. With you gone…"

"She's like my sister," he went on. "I love her like my sister, and I reckon she feels the same way. I thought you knew."

"I'm sorry," Ron said in a thick voice, looking Harry in the eyes "I'm sorry I left. I know I was a-a-"

"You've sort of made up for it tonight," said Harry sparing him more pain. "Getting the sword. Destroying the Horcrux. Saving my life."

"That makes me sound a lot cooler than I was," Ron mumbled getting up as Harry followed.

"Stuff like that always sounds cooler than it really was mate," said Harry. "I've been trying to tell you that for years."

Simultaneously they walked forward and hugged, patting each other on the back. Ron felt his vision cloud yet again, but this time from happiness, something that had never occurred before.

"Now all we've got to do is find the tent again," Harry said cheerfully as they released one another.

It wasn't very difficult to find the tent. Of course Ron had no idea where they were going at all since he had not been inside the protective enchantments before, but Harry seemed to know the way.

When Harry had informed him that they were nearly there Ron instinctively attempted to smooth out his hair which was wet and sticking out of all directions. He heard Harry snicker.

"Oh shut up Harry."

They entered the tent and it was so pleasantly familiar that Ron smiled in spite of himself.

When they reached Hermione's bunk his smile transformed into a full grin, although he knew that most likely this reunion would not be particularly pleasant.

"_Hermione,"_ Harry whispered.

"What's wrong Harry? Are you alright?" she asked mumbled sleepily wiping her eyes.

"It's OK. Everything's fine, more than fine, it's great. I'm great. There's someone here." Harry said

"What do you mean? Who-"

She broke off, her eyes falling on Ron.

She walked like a sleepwalker towards him. She stopped in front of him, and her lips parted. He gave her a small hopeful smile, half raising his arms. Then to his own shock she launched herself forward, towards him, pounding her small fists against every inch of him.

"Ouch-ow-geroff! Hermione-OW!" Ron yelped, as she hit him.

"You-complete-_arse_-Ronald-Weasley," she roared, "You-crawl-back-here-after-weeks-and-weeks-oh, _where's my wand?" _she said exasperatedly.

"_Protego,"_ Harry said, and an invisible shield erupted between Ron and Hermione.

Harry was attempting to calm Hermione down, who was refusing stubbornly, and attempting to retrieve her wand.

"Don't you dare tell me what do to Harry Potter!" she screeched. "Don't you dare! Give it back now! And YOU!" she hollered at Ron, pointed her arm at him.

"I came running after you! I begged you to come back!"

"I know," Ron said. "I'm sorry, I'm really-"

"Oh! You're _sorry_!" she let out a squeal of unnatural, high pitched laughter that made Ron back away a step as Riddle-Hermione forced herself into his memory.

"You come back after weeks-_weeks_-and you think it's all going to be all right if you say sorry?" Her voice was rather shrill.

"Well what else can I say?" Ron shouted fighting back.

"Oh, I don't know!" yelled Hermione, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Rack your brains, Ron, that should take only a couple of seconds-"

Harry winced at the insult and looked at Ron awaiting his reply.

Ron sighed feeling slightly defeated. He wanted to argue, but given the state of things, he didn't know if he had the right. He wished he could tell her everything, and maybe one day he would. But this was not the time.

"Hermione," Harry interjected, trying to defend Ron noticing that the lad wasn't going to stand up for himself. "He just saved my-"

"I don't care!" she screamed. "I don't care what he's done. Weeks and weeks, we could have been _dead _for all he knew-"

"I knew you weren't dead," Ron bellowed, his emotions getting the better of him. How could she even say such a thing? Every night at Bill's he basically lived at the radio… "Harry's all over the _Prophet_, all over the radio, they're looking for you everywhere, all these rumors and mental stories, I knew I'd hear straight off if you were dead, you don't know what it's been like-"

"What's it been like for _you_?" Hermione's voice was now so shrill, only bats would have been able to hear it.

"I wanted to come back the moment I Disapparated, but I walked straight into a gang of Snatchers…" Ron began, as he recounted his journey to Harry and Hermione, (although more to Hermione considering he didn't drop his gaze from her face the whole time) who remained cold and harsh, her icy resolute only fading once when Ron recounted them the situation with the Deluminator, both their facing blushing scarlet when he mentioned how he'd heard her say his name.

Ron finished by stating the defeat of the horcrux.

"And-and it went? Just like that?" she whispered forgetting to sound distant and angry.

"Well it-it screamed," said Harry lamely, sparing Ron. "Here," he threw the dismantled locket onto her knees.

Harry, who must have decided it was safe to remove the shield charm, waved his wand, and Ron felt the bonds break away smiling to himself. He watched her examine the locket delicately wishing that he could hold her again in his arms, stroke her soft wavy hair, wipe her tears away-

"Did you just say you got away from the Snatchers with a spare wand, Ron?" Her voice brought him back from his little reverie.

"What? Oh-oh yeah," he stuttered,

"Here. I figured it's always handy to have a back up," He passed it to Harry.

"You were right," said Harry smiling widely. "Mine's broken."

"You're kidding?" Ron gaped.

Without another word, Hermione stood up from the chair she was sitting on, glanced at Ron as she went, with a very un-Hermione expression and climbed into bed with a 'humph'

"About the best you could hope for, I think," muttered Harry, noticing Ron's bemused expression.

"Yeah," Ron agreed shrugging sadly. "Could've been worse. Remember those birds she set on me?" He grinned lop sided at Harry.

"I still haven't ruled it out," came Hermione' muffled voice form underneath the blankets. Ron grinned in spite of the situation, as he began empting out his rucksack. For the first time in months, he felt like things where going to be okay.

REVIEW!!! :D (come on, you know you want to press that button...)


	10. Forgiveness? Almost

Yay! new chapter up. Although this one is more of a filler chapter, so it isn't very long. I hope you enjoy it all the same though...

This takes place right before they decide to go to visit the lovegoods.

* * *

"Hermione talk to me." Ron said as he pulled up a chair in front of her.

She was reading Hogwarts a History, sitting on another chair opposite him.

Ron however felt, that she was not reading at all- her eyes stayed fixed on one spot in the book, and was merely trying to avoid Ron's eyes.

"I rather not, thank you." She replied coldly, determinedly staring at her book. Ron was sure that if the book had been a bit more fragile, it would have crumpled under her gaze.

He was extremely tempted to point out to her, that by refusing to talk to him, she was in fact talking to him. But he figured that would be foolish, because then she would surely ignore him completely.

Ron sighed. He'd been trying to get her to forgive him for days, but with no luck.

"Look Hermione. I said I was sorry at least a thousand times, and each time I say it, I've never been more sorry in my life. Please talk to me; I can't go long without you. I'm getting Hermione withdrawal again and it's making me feel quite ill." He finished matter-of-factly, curtly nodding his head.

She laughed unnaturally. "Well frankly Ronald," she looked up from her book for the first time, "I don't care at all, how you feel."

Ron gaped at her. "Oh no… Ronald did you call me?" he was trying to lighten the mood, if possible. "Hermione, **please **don't call me that. I mean, I could stand it before, but then you had to go and show me that Ronald McDonald video…" he pretended to have a disgusted look on his face. Then he smiled, looking up at her hopefully.

He saw a smile play at her face, but she hid it into a scowl quickly.

"Do not try to be funny _Ronald_," She emphasized. "It won't get you out of this situation."

"Ah really? Not at all?" he scooted her chair closer to hers. "Because I could swear I saw you smile just now…"

"No…" she tried to look appalled. "Trick of the light… Or your imagination. Yes, you do tend to imagine things often that never really occur…" She tried to say this as coolly as she could.

"Yet, I'm pretty sure I saw you smile. I'm quite fond of that smile actually, so for me to imagine it would be rather unlikely. You know what I reckon? I reckon that you've already forgiven me, and you're just trying to act fierce to make a point."

"To make a point?" This time she really did look quite shocked. "To make… a point!?" Ron looked comprehensively surprised as how she had taken his choice of words. "You know what Ronald Weasley, I cried for days. **Days! **After you left. I thought you'd never, ever come back. I thought that was it, and here you are… telling me… that…" She couldn't finish her sentence because she began chocking on sobs.

"Hermione." He whispered, moving out of his chair and onto hers (it was a rather large cushioned chair)

He put his arm around her shoulder, and squeezed her closer to him. She did not seem to protest so Ron took this as an opportunity. "I know I've hurt you way to much over the years. What with first year, and then Scabbers, and then the Yule ball, and then… then with Lavender…" He trailed off for a moment on account of a particularly large sob from Hermione, then continued, "And you've never done anything wrong in the end. It's just my bloody pride, and you know it. I couldn't stand being wrong every single time, including this time… obviously." He said lamely. Then he went on with his speech, because her attention was captured. "Almost every time it was because I was jealous. First your brains, then Krum, and then… I never thought I would be- but Harry."

"H-Harry?" she interjected, looking thoroughly confused.

"Later…" he mumbled. Of course he'd tell her everything… he'd seen in the Horcrux, but it would have to be another time. He wasn't going to play that card just to get her to forgive him.

She must have seen the hurt in his eyes, or his muscles tense, because she let the subject go and waited for him to continue.

"But I've let that pride go Hermione. I'm not saying we'll never bicker again, because," he chuckled, "well let's face it, that would be impossible. But I've grown up, I really have. I know you probably think it's mental, what I'm saying, considering it's only been weeks since… But I learned from it I really did. And I swear to you… I will **never **put you through that again."

He looked at her hopefully, feeling a good deal relieved to get that off his chest.

"Well, Ron," she sighed heavily, looking at him, "I have to say, that was a good deal more mature than what I'd normally except from you."

He opened his mouth ready to say something, though he wasn't sure what.

"And I do believe you. That you're sorry, I mean. And-," she said quickly before Ron could interject. "I am happy you're back… Now… For the record…" At this she wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and curried her face in his shoulder. "I could never hate you." She whispered against his jumper.

They stayed like that was for a long time, as long as hugs could possibly last before getting peculiar, until Harry, oh so wonderfully, decided to walk in the room.

"Ron, can you…" He began to say. Noticing the two release each other to look at him, he looked flabbergasted and walked out right away, tripping clumsily as he went and shaking his head.

"Now, for the record, you aren't completely forgiven… not entirely…" She stated, though she was smiling faintly.

"I- yeah…" Ron replied looking thoroughly ashamed.

"Now you better go get Harry, Ron, to see what he wanted to say just now."

"Yeah I better… go…" And with that, he gave Hermione another squeeze of the shoulder and walked out after Harry, ready to lecture him on his god- awful timing yet again.

* * *

yeah, I admit, I probably could have done a little bit better with this one, but like I said, it's a filler, so I hope you enjoyed it all the same.

REVIEW!

I'll try to update soon, malfoy manner, I believe and that one is going to be EPIC! :D


	11. Shell Cottage

Yes- it's true. After four or five months of nothing finally another chapter is up. So firstly I APOLOGIZE for this giant gap. I know how much it irked me when good stories weren't finished. But I swear i'm not giving up on this story, i've just been SO busy.

Thanks to all the people who still follow the story and understand that life happens. To those who have been rude about lack of update, i'm sorry if it did not occur to you that wow- yes i have a life outside of my computer. As in school, friends, dance, sports, a lot of stuff! I am in grade 10 and so want to do well in school so excuse me for studying. Anyways I'm sorry everyone but you do have to understand that I can't update every week life before. I promise updates won't take longer than a month, but don't expect anything way too soon.

I hope you like this chapter and it's not the best thing i've written but I've found some free time and I though that I should write this. Enjoy! The story is back.

* * *

Ron paced the room anxiously cracking his knuckles purely to have something to do. He simply couldn't bare to sit beside her un moving figure. He felt he ought to be doing something- anything, to better the situation. Of course, Fleur had contradicted this statement when he shared it with her. And so, this led him back to pacing the small bedroom again.

He wondered if you could call it pacing- when you only had about 6 feet of space to move in altogether. Not to mention an uncomfortable pacing environment, for Ron had to duck his head as he walked to avoid it colliding with the low ceilings.

It had only been several minutes now, five, maybe ten, yet he was already growing in patient. He had just been told the news of dobby and he needed to confirm for himself that Hermione had not perished too. Of course, he had already been told countless times that she was okay, but to him, she would not be okay until she told him she was herself. He took another glance at her and half groaned. Feeling slightly dizzy he sat down on the comfortable bed. It was the walls, he thought to himself. The spotless sky blue color was becoming slightly hypnotic.

He put his face in his hands and tried to relax. Growing restless was not going to get them out of this horrible situation. No certainly not, he was just going to have to sit calmly and-

"Ron?" A female's voice called scratchily.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed and stood up so abruptly that his head crashed against the ceiling.

"Ow!"

"Are you alright?" she half whispered, sitting up against her pillow.

"Yeah," he answered moving around the bed, to get closer to her, wincing slightly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"How are you- how are you feeling?" He sat very close beside her, so that their foreheads almost touched.

"Well, I've felt better to be honest," she smiled sadly, "but I'll be okay. Just tired, you know?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I know." He whispered, his eyes transfixed on hers. There was a silence. Hermione shifted uncomfortably but Ron remained frozen in place. Hermione opened her mouth to say something but before she could Ron dropped his head and sighed heavily.

"What is it?" she asked, her voice sounding more like her own the more she spoke.

"Just relieved."

She smiled weakly. "Yeah, me too."

Ron looked uncertain for a moment. "Are you sure you're alright though? I mean you're not completely- obviously but…"

She took his face in her hands. "Ron, I'm telling you I'm alright. You're alright, Harry's alright," her face clouded momentarily, "He is alright, right?"

"Yes."

"Well then everything is fine isn't it?"

It took a moment to sink in. And he was about to agree, but then the memories from only moments ago replayed in his eyes. Her piercing scream echoing within the cellar's walls, Bellatrix's blade against her throat, the chandelier crashing down upon her…

He shook his head vigorously at the memories, as if trying to shake them away. He pulled away from her grasp and stood up. "Everything's not fine." He said quietly, "I don't see how it'll ever be. You've almost died, I've almost died, it just keeps happening. It's never going to end 'till one of us-"

"Ron!" she cut him off and sat up straight. "Don't you finish that sentence."

"I kept hearing your screams." He went on, ignoring her "And I couldn't do anything."

Hermione winced at the coldness of his tone.

"I couldn't do any-," his voice broke, and he looked out the window in embarrassment. He coughed, clearing his throat. "Anything." He finished thickly sitting back down.

The expression he wore alarmed Hermione. He resembled a person that was disturbed. There was another silence, and they both avoided each others eyes.

"I heard yours too." Hermione spoke suddenly. She stared at him, hypnotised.

His head snapped to look at her. "What?"

"I heard you too." She repeated. "Yelling my name."

He did not hide his shock. "But… I didn't think you'd…"

She smiled. "Oh Ron, if you could hear me, surely you realized I heard you too."

He dropped his head again. "Oh. Yeah well, you … see my point then…"

"It helped." She said, taking his hand. "And how could you say- that you couldn't do anything, when it was you that saved me."

At this Ron put his hand on Hermione's lower back and pulled her against him. They stared at each other for a while, his eyes filled with sadness, anger, and a newly formed determination. Hermione began to lean her face closer to his but he put her back gently on her pillow.

"It was Dobby who saved you really. All of us." Ron looked troubled as ever.

"Dobby? He did? And you underestimated house elves." Her face seemed to grow with excitement. "Well where is he? We should congratulate him or-," she caught sight of Ron's expression. "Ron, what is it?"

"He's dead Hermione."

A look of disbelief crossed her face, and she shook her head in denial.

"No." she whispered. "Can't be."

"Sorry." Ron muttered taking her hand. He pulled her close to him again and wrapped his arms around her. He felt her shaking under his arms.

"But you know what?"

"What?" Hermione sniffed.

"It is gonna be alright. In the end. Okay?"

Hermione sniffed, and looked up at Ron. He wiped a tear rolling down her cheek.

"You promise?" she asked softly.

Ron chuckled. "Yeah, I do."

There was a knock on the door, and then Bill entered the room.

Ron took his arms off of Hermione instinctively.

"Sorry, if I'm interrupting," said Bill, "But Harry is burying Dobby, I think we should all go down there and… pay our respects."

Ron nodded and took Hermione's hand.

* * *

REVIEW! :)


	12. Lifetime supply of Basalisk Fangs

Long time no update, I know, I suck. It's been really busy and al that and i'll skip the excuses. I had 90% of this written for like a month at least but didn't find the time to just finish it up. It's not the most eventful chapter in the world but it is rather important. So I hope you enjoy, and the next chapter, which I am so incredibly excited to write (i've been waiting to write the next chapter since I began this story) will be coming soon, as i've already began writing. Thanks for sticking by me, all of you are awesome :)

* * *

Hermione was pacing frantically back and forth while muttering inaudibly. Ron however, had his eyes fixed upon the spot to where Harry had just been, before he left with Luna to the Ravenclaw tower. The same words kept repeating in his head.

_Destroy the Horcruxes.... But how? Basilisk venom… basilisk…. Where do we… WOAH!_

Ron stood up so abruptly Hermione stopped pacing and looked at him questionably.

'Hermione!' he said excitedly, 'I can't believe this… we've been so daft…'

'What? What is it?' asked Hermione stepping closer.

'Well basilisk venom destroys Horcruxes… ' he said laughing, 'and where to we have a life time supply of that?'

Hermione shrieked. 'OH! Oh my goodness! Ron!' she grabbed his arm in anticipation. 'Let's go!' and she ran towards the place Harry had just exited.

Ron grinned slightly as he watched her run, and only after catching Ginny's perplexed eye, he muttered, 'Uh… Bathroom.' He caught a glimpse of Ginny's raised eyebrows as he ran after her.

***

'I can't help wonder as to why he built this in the girls bathroom…' mumbled Ron.

He was looking around the bathroom reminiscing their times here in second year. Their brewing of polyjuice potion, and Moaning Myrtle.

Hermione did not acknowledge this comment. 'Okay.' She said, her brow furrowed slightly with concentration. 'How do we get in?'

She was staring at the familiar serpent decorated sinks that belonged to the abandoned bathroom on the third floor.

'We speak parseltongue.' Ron said simply.

Hermione gave him a look, a look that could only be described as, 'the Hermione look' the one she enjoyed giving to Ron and Harry when they failed to understand the key to a problem or question.

'Really? It's good that we can both speak it then isn't it?'

Ron restrained a smile. 'You know Hermione, this new found sarcasm is beginning to get-'

'Ron!' she cut him off.

'Alright, alright' he said, raising his arms above his head. 'Um… I heard Harry speak it when he opened the locket… I can try that… '

'Yes!' Hermione exclaimed, 'Yes, try that.'

'Okay…' Ron said uncertainly before producing a somewhat strangled hiss that would make anyone passing by question his mentality.

Nothing happened.

'Er… try again?' offered Hermione.

'Oh come on, this is rubbish, you know it.'

'No it's not, oh come on Ron, I know you can do this, just keep trying and you'll get it eventually.' She encouraged.

Ron sighed and produced a similar hissing sound but with no avail.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off. 'I'll try it again.'

After pondering for a moment, for the third time he copied Harry's parseltongue and to Hermione's surprise as well as his own, one of the sinks lowered down into the ground and the others followed until both Ron and Hermione were staring at a great big black hole.

Mouth gaped Ron could hardly believe that he succeeded and continued to stare at the whole until he felt Hermione's arms around his neck, and her warm lips on his cheek.

'I knew you could do it Ron, that was brilliant.' She said, stepping away from him and peering down into the hole.

Ron, face flushing joined her and mumbled something along the lines of, 'No problem.'

'Do we just jump in? How do we get out once we've got the basilisk teeth?'

Raising his hand outstretched, Ron said firmly, 'Accio broom.' And within seconds an old broom was flying in their direction. 'Now we can jump,' said Ron as he caught the broom.

'Together?' asked Hermione, taking his hand.

'Together.' He replied. And they jumped.

***

Ron had never been in this room before and was looking around in awe. The place was huge, long granite floors colored in green and turquoise, with a giant Serpent mouth engraved in each wall. It was a very intimidating space.

'Oh my….' mumbled Hermione mouth slightly ajar, staring at the giant serpent that lay dead on the floor. 'Harry fought_ that _in second year?'

'Yeah,' replied Ron. Tempted to say '_Well I helped' _but thought better of it. 'Pretty mental, I know. So… we better get its teeth then. How to we go about doing tha-'

'Impedimenta!' yelled Hermione, pointing her wand at the basilisks teeth making most of the teeth fall out in different directions.

'Okay then. Like that.' Said Ron sheepishly.

'So, who should destroy it?' asked Hermione worriedly.

'You should.' Said Ron quickly. 'You haven't gotten the opportunity to do it yet.'

As soon as he said it, he regretted it. But at that point Hermione was looking interested.

'I- I suppose so. So… do you just stab it then?'

'Yup, just… stab.'

Hermione raised the basalisk fang high into the air, prepared to bring it back down into the center of the cup, but before she could,

'Wait!'

Hermione looked at him.

'If it says anything to you, anything at all, don't believe it. Any of it.'

She stared at him then for a couple seconds. And Ron felt as if he was shrinking under her gaze. It was so… what was the word? Understanding? Intelligent? He felt that whatever it was he was thinking right then, was instantly clear to her. Finally she nodded and with a deep breath brought down the fang into the cup.

There was a piecing scream and then the cup started to shrivel. It was twisting, trashing and blackening. It looked as if it were something alive that was being tortured.

Hermione dropped it from her grasp and clung onto Ron, both watching it die, as if hypnotized. There was a final wail and the cup was still.

Hermione shuddered. Ron was silent.

'So, is that what happened when you stabbed the locket?'

'No.' Ron replied, before he could stop himself.

'It told you stuff didn't it?' It was more of a statement then an answer and she turned to face Ron.

He remained silent. His eyes still transfixed on the decaying cup.

'Tell me what it said.'

He looked at her, meeting her gaze and put his hands on both her shoulders.

'I promise you, I will tell you everything that happened that night. Just not right now.'

And maybe it was because of his frightened expression, or his eyes locked so unbreakably against hers that made her nod, without protest.

She reached for the fangs on the ground and scooped them up into her arms.

'Let's get out of here,' she said, as Ron pulled Hermione up on to the broom.

And then they were off, and all Ron could think about was the relief he felt about the horcrux not torturing Hermione the way it tortured him.

* * *

It wasn't a very very long chapter, and the reason being, I honestly don't think very much could have happened when Hermione destroyed the horcrux because she wasn't emotionally attached to it. For that reason I doubt it would reveal her hidden fears as the locket did to Ron. I considered, doing that but there are so many chapters out there like that and I just decided I wouldn't. I hope none of you are too disappointed. Best chapter ever coming soon!!!


	13. While Harry was being hugged

Hey! told ya i'd be quick! it hasn't even been a week yet! Yes I am still trying to make up for my 3 month absence in autumn. I said I was really excited about writing the next chapter, and though this was very fun to write, I realized I meant the one AFTER this one. So stay tune the best is yet to come! Hope you enjoy this! I think it might be similar to what possibly could have happened.

* * *

She was lost in a crowd of people. Being embraced by people she'd never met, all trying their hardest to get to the 'boy who lived.' And after a satisfying squeeze on her hand from Harry, who tried his hardest to get to her through the growing mob, but failed to do so, she pushed her way out of the clump and began to search for the face she wanted to see most of all.

And then she saw him, also emerging from the crowd on the other side, his eyes darting from side to side no doubt searching for her face as well.

'RON!' she yelled, running towards him at full speed. Before he was able to even turn his face to the direction of the sound she crashed hard against his body.

She buried her face into his chest and heard him groan weakly in relief wrapping his arms around her body, holding her tightly. And at that very moment she felt too overwhelmed to contain her tears.

There they stood amiss total chaos. People were crying and laughing, and screaming, and rejoicing but they just stood, holding on to each other for dear life as Hermione continued to cry quietly into his chest.

'You're okay,' she heard him mumble, his cheek pressed on the top of her head. And finally when they were able to let go of one another and stare at each other face to face she realized that his eyes were wet as well.

She studied his face as if she had never seen it before in her life. It was a mix of dirt and blood and bruises and she wondered as to how she looked at that very moment.

'You look… you look,' she said sniffing, 'terrible.' She finished.

He chuckled. 'But you look beautiful.'

Hermione felt herself blush, at this unexpected comment. Ron was never one with words and she wondered if she would be hearing more from him now that they'd shared their first kiss.

She laughed sadly, 'I doubt that. But thank you Ron. Come on, let's go sit.' She took his hand and led him to one of the tables. She noticed that he was limping behind her.

'You alright?' she asked.

'I- I am.' He answered as if finding strength from her presence.

They sat down at the Gryffindor table and she followed Ron's line of vision. He was looking at his mother, who was sobbing hysterically in Arthurs arms. It took Hermione incredible will power not to succumb to the lump in her throat. She knew it wasn't the time.

'Ron.' She said, trying to distract him. She saw his face turn towards her before his eyes followed.

'Yeah?'

'I'm here for you. I just wanted to tell you that.'

He nodded solemnly. He looked across the room to all the dead bodies that lay in a row. He saw George still bowed beside Fred in peril. He saw Harry, trying to detach himself from groups and groups of people who had fought, and survived. He saw each and ever family member that was either crying or looking somber. 'I'll need you.' He said, meaning it a hundred percent.

And just as Hermione was about to reply, she felt an invisible force on her shoulder, and a whisper in her ear. It was Harry.

**

Harry had gone to the Gryffindor common room to seek some sleep or perhaps some alone time with Ginny leaving Ron and Hermione to mull over these newly discovered events.

'God, when I though Harry was dead…' said Hermione as they made their way back to the great hall.

'Tell me about it.' Replied Ron looking stricken. 'I can't believe he was actually alive it's like… he came back to life. I wish everyone could just come back to life.' And Hermione understood this perfectly and wished the same thing with all her heart.

'They aren't really gone, none of them.' She told Ron. 'You don't have to talk to me about it now.' She continued, referring to Fred. 'But whenever you feel like it, just let me know.'

'I will and the same with you.'

She smiled at him.

'Anyways, crazy about Snape.' Ron said frowning thoughtfully. 'I thought he was always the bad guy.'

'A pure example of 'don't judge a book by it's cover.'

Ron snorted, 'Or personality… Or acts… Or judgment. There's no denying he had everyone fooled.'

Hermione was about to reply to this when Madame Pomfrey came scurrying over.

'Oh you blessed children!' she exclaimed embracing them both. 'You two, and Harry of course, you were all so brave. I couldn't be more proud.'

Ron was slightly scarlet and mumbled his thanks.

'Thank you very much Madame Pomfrey,' said Hermione more clearly.

'Now you two come with me, and I can check you out for injuries and such.'

Ron began to protest.

'Oh Madame Pomfrey, we're okay, really, you're extremely busy right now and-' started Hermione.

'Don't be silly! Pardon me for saying so but you both look dreadful, and now that all the healers have arrived I have enough time for you two and the rest of the great hall. Now come on over here, I insist!'

There was no arguing with her and Ron and Hermione followed her to a series of beds that had been conjured in a row, almost each of them occupied with someone being treated.

'Ah here's a free one.' She gestured to an empty bed on the left, which was also stained with blood and dirt.

She began inspecting Hermione, whispering something and flicking her wand.

'Why… have you been tortured?' she asked looking thoroughly concerned.

Ron's jaw clenched at the words and nervously Hermione replied, 'Well yes. Not today, but a couple days ago.'

Madame Pomfrey shook her head. 'No one your age should have to go through that. Otherwise you seem generally unharmed except for some scratches here and there.'

She reached into a drawer that she had seemingly saved from the hospital wing and took out a potion. 'I think you've already had some of this, but here, take another sip.'

Hermione did as instructed and instantly felt the slightest bit more alert.

'Thank you,' she said and Madame Pomfrey shook her head. 'Nonsense, now Mr. Weasley let me have a look at you.

Ron limped over to her and immediately with a closer look she pronounced his ankle 'Broken' Then she further continued her inspection and in the end concluded with, 'Well Mr. Weasley, I can't imagine you're comfortable right now but you'll be fine.' After performing a spell she wrapped up his ankle and offered him crutches which he promptly refused, gave him a temporary sling to treat the aftermath of a dislocated shoulder and applied dittany to a rather serious gash that had soaked blood through his shirt, grace of Greyback.

Grudgingly Ron thanked her and they made their way out of the great hall. 'That was unnecessary.' Stated Ron, looking at his sling in disgust.

Hermione shook her head, 'Yes a broken ankle, a dislocated shoulder and a bleeding wound is nothing at all.'

Ron smiled. 'I'm telling you, where on earth did this heavy sarcasm come from?'

'It rubs off, I wonder who I got it from.'

'Listen.' He said, in a serious tone. 'I have to go and speak to… to my family. I'll meet you in the common room later?'

'Yes of course,' said Hermione, feeling concerned at the despair that had immediately began to grow in his eyes. 'I'll wait up for you. I'll take a shower and all that.'

'Okay.' Ron said letting go of her hand but staring at her nonetheless. 'I'll- don't laugh at me- even if it's for a couple hours, I'll miss you.'

Hermione smiled. 'I'll miss you too.' And then she rose on her tiptoes and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Before she turned her back on him, and began to walk away, she caught a glimpse of his reddening face, and smiled at the familiarity.

* * *

I apologize in advance if this isn't ideally edited since I tried to hurry, but when I checked over just now it seemed relatively fine. Well hope you enjoyed! Please take the time to review, I'd like to think people still read this story 3

Update soon!


	14. The end of the day

I am, so very sorry about how long it took to update. I began to write this chapter months ago and the amount of times I've re-written it now is beyond me. I kept trying to make it so complex, so cluttered, and it never seemed right. I only just realized that in my mind, this moment wouldn't have been all that. It would have been simple, and sincere and nothing plot-changing and dramatic. So despite the shortness of this chapter, I really hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Ron entered the Gryffindor common room tired and cold. It seemed that the night's events finally seemed to be catching up with him, but he knew that with everything that was on his mind, sleeping was not something he would be able to do. He made his way to Hermione, who was sitting in their usual spot near the fireplace, watching the dancing flames- hypnotized. As he approached she did not turn around. She had apparently not noticed him enter, undoubtedly occupied with her own feelings. 'Hey.' He said quietly, taking a seat next to her. She seemed to have come out of her trance.

'Hey, you.' She smiled sadly.

She stared at him for a moment then. That look that he often saw when she was searching for something much deeper than anything that could be put into words. This look held pity and understanding, as well as sense of unmistakable melancholy. Against all logic, Ron swore he could feel her warmth transfer to him immediately as the striking cold he felt only seconds ago began to subside. He held his arms outstretched, and Hermione welcomed them easily.

'How are you?' she finally asked, as she snuggled closer against his chest.

'I don't know.' He answered seriously. 'How about you?'

'Neither do I.' she took his hand. 'You're freezing.'

'Much better now though, to be honest.' He said, and though she was smiling, her eyes were starting to water.

'What is it?' he asked, stroking her hair.

'You look terrible.' She whispered.

Ron smirked, 'Well thank you for that.'

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. 'Don't worry. I can only imagine as to what I resemble at the moment. And I couldn't care less.'

Ron smiled and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. 'You look beautiful Hermione.' He paused for a moment, then added, 'and alive.' She closed her eyes and inhaled as if she had taken this statement as a blow to her stomach.

'Ron,' she looked solemn, 'If you want to talk about what happened, you know that-'

'I know.' He interrupted. 'I- I don't want to talk about it now. But I will… Eventually and I know you're there for me.' He sighed. 'You always have been.'

She nodded. 'Okay. Good.'

'And vise versa.' He murmured as an afterthought.

'Hmm?'

'If you ever need anything- I know I've messed things up before-'

'Ron,' she began to interject,

'No Hermione, I have, there's no denying it. But I promise things will be different now. You can count on me, okay?'

'Okay.' She agreed. 'I've always counted on you.'

There was another silence in which Ron simply took in every one of Hermione's breaths against his body reflecting on how far they had come.

He saw that Hermione's eyes were closed and her grip on his hand slackened.

'Let me take you upstairs,' he whispered to her.

'No,' she muttered sleepily, 'can we just, stay here?'

Ron wasn't going to argue with that request. He had only just wrapped his arm around her waist before he too, succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Well, there you go, short and sweet. Though Ron and Hermione were quite affectionate in this chapter, I feel like that's the way it would have been. Ron was always a bit of a scardy-cat but once Hermione made the first move to kiss him, he would no longer be terrified of rejection. What do you think?

Only one last chapter to go until this story is complete! :O

Or will it be complete…..


	15. Almost done

Hey guys! Just wanted to ask you a little something.

This story is almost done, and yet looking back, I've realized that there have been several missing moments that I didn't cover, but wanted to.

Should I add those in at the end? Or do you think I should start an entirely new fic called 'the ones I missed.'

Tell me what you think :)

p.s I have just begun re-reading this little story of mine. And the first chapter... is rather horrible :P

I think that when i'm done i might re-write several or just re-post some that are in need of some serious spell check...


End file.
